1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a radially inner surface structure of a bearing and more particularly to a pair of guiding groove sets extending clockwise and counterclockwise on the radially inner surface from either end of the oil-impregnated bearing and terminating in the vicinity of a corresponding end to define a plurality of convergent points. Lubricant in each guiding groove set is guided to flow to the convergent points of the bearing at which the lubricant has been formed a plurality of convergent lubricant points. Lubricant of convergent lubricant points may spread into the guiding groove sets and thus these some lubricant return to the lubricant points such that the two guiding sets perform dynamically circulating lubricant.
2. Description of the Related Art
A traditional oil-impregnated bearing utilizes lubricant to maintain lubricity on its radially inner surface for reducing friction. Thus, there exists a main need to improve for reducing inner lubricant leakage and friction increased by inadequate inner lubricant. Currently, a washer is available to cover on either end of a bearing in order to reduce or prevent inner lubricant from leakage. However, the washer is incapable of effectively preventing the bearing from inner lubricant leakage. Many other techniques for retaining inner lubricant have evolved over the years.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,367, issued on Nov. 28, 1989 to Maruyama, U.S. Pat. No. 5,289,067, issued on Feb. 22, 1994 to Tanaka, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,023,114, issued on Feb. 8, 2000 to Mori, disclose a variety of guiding grooves provided on an inner surface of a oil-impregnated bearing, so as to dynamically balance entire pressure of inner lubricant. However, these guiding grooves is also incapable of guiding outer lubricant from one end of a bearing to the other end to form convergent lubricant points which can support rotation of a shaft. Meanwhile, inner lubricant leakage still occurs at the two end of the oil-impregnated bearing.
Certainly, all oil-impregnated bearings cannot absolutely avoid occurrence of inner lubricant leakage. The oil-impregnated bearing can be compensated for inner lubricant leakage if outer lubricant is guided into an interior of the bearing. In this regard, two ends of the oil-impregnated bearing are necessary to form a guiding structure through which connects to the interior for supplying lubricant instead of inner lubricant leakage.
The present invention intends to provide a pair of guiding groove sets extending clockwise and counterclockwise on a radially inner surface of an oil-impregnated bearing from either end and terminating in a vicinity of a corresponding other end to define a plurality of convergent points. The two guiding groove sets in accordance with the present invention are used to guide outer lubricant to an interior of the bearing to form convergent lubricant points in such a way to mitigate and overcome the above problem.
The primary objective of this invention is to provide a radially inner surface structure of a bearing comprising a pair of guiding groove sets extending clockwise and counterclockwise from either end and terminating in a vicinity of a corresponding end to define a plurality of convergent points, which supplies outer lubricant into an interior of the bearing to maintain its lubricity.
The secondary objective of this invention is to provide the radially inner surface structure of the bearing comprising a plurality of convergent points to form convergent lubricant for supporting a shaft.
The another objective of this invention is to provide the radially inner surface structure of the bearing comprising a pair of guiding groove sets and a plurality of convergent points thereof so as to dynamically circulate inner lubricant.
The present invention is a radially inner surface structure of a bearing. The radially inner surface structure of the bearing mainly comprises a pair of guiding groove sets and a plurality of convergent points thereof. The guiding groove sets are individually extended clockwise and counterclockwise from either end and terminating in a vicinity of a corresponding end to define a plurality of convergent points. The guiding groove sets are intersected in a predetermined angle and each guiding groove set is consisted of a plurality of guiding grooves arranged in parallel.
Other objectives, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description and the accompanying drawings.